100 Ways To Annoy Romano
by HikariKegawaAshi
Summary: A list of 100 Ways to Annoy Romano. Please R&R. See my profile for 100 Ways to Annoy Germany and England.


100 Ways To Annoy Romano

1. Invite Germany over.

2. Give him a stink bomb and tell him it's a new grenade. That way, when he sticks the explosive end in his mouth, the stink bomb will explode on his face.

3. Pull his curl.

4. Call him cute.

5. Do step 4 and then poke his cheeks repetitively and proclaim he is blushing. Even if he isn't, his reaction will be to blush.

6. Tell him Germany made Italy pregnant.

7. Shove him into Spain and watch the fireworks.

8. Invite the Bad Touch Trio over for a party.

9. Steal all of his tomatoes.

10. Paint faces on all of his tomatoes and when he takes a bite make squealing noises as if he is killing the tomatoes.

11. Lock him in a small, dark room with Spain.

12. Dress him in a girls dress.

13. Take pictures of him in said dress and upload onto FaceBook, twitter, MySpace, Tumblr, DeviantArt, YouTube and any other website you can think of.

14. Kidnap him with the help of Frances rape-mobile.

15. Once 14 is completed, take him to an anime convention and set him loose in a hoard of Fangirls.

16. Tell him his yell sounds like a girl.

17. Squish a tomato in front of him.

18. Stare at him until he yells at you.

19. Sing your ABCs and then make him 'sing with me'. If he refuses, start screaming and crying until he gives in.

20. Follow him through a grocery store and when he turns around, hide behind a very thin pole.

21. Make Spain sing 'What Makes You Beautiful' at the top of his lungs.

22. Tell him Feliciano cooks better.

23. Give him a turtle.

24. When he yells at you, act hard of hearing and yell 'WHAT?'. When he yells even louder, burst into tears and act hysterical. Bonus points if you mumble inaudible words.

25. Do not speak. At all.

26. Tell him Spanish is the best language ever. Then change your mind and say that German is the best.

27. Speak German.

28. Tell him he is South Italy because he acts like a dick head.

29. Have a conversation with yourself. Bonus points if it includes more then two people.

30. Randomly start screaming at him and call him names. Then when he tells back, start crying and run to Spain.

31. Spank dat ass.

32. When he gets mad, give him a stress ball.

33. Suggest therapy.

34. Stare at him for an agonizingly long time.

35. Learn to dance Thriller and dance it in front of him. Proceed to try and suck his blood.

36. Pretend to be Katniss and make a motion as if you had a bow and arrow.

37. Ask him if he's Team Jacob or Team Edward. No matter his answer, bitch-slap him and start screaming at him.

38. Hide all his wine.

39. Leave a pile of fake poop by the front door and a pile of real poop by the hallway. That way, he thinks both are fakes and attempts to pick up the real pile with his hands or steps on it.

40. Act bipolar; act really hyper and when he yells at you, dramatically fall on the floor and cry.

41. Tie him to a chair. Bonus points for tickling him.

42. Make him watch Ace Ventura and laugh obnoxiously during the entire movie.

43. Randomly scream 'CANDY!' and tackle him.

44. Pick up a squirrel and shove it in his face while asking if it has rabies.

45. Pretend to be a pony and gallop around while making corny horse and cowboy noises.

46. Insist you are Buzz Light Year.

47. Tell him that if he farts on his pillow, the pasta fairy will leave a delicious pile of pasta on his desk.

48. Unleash Germany's dogs in Romano's house. Optional: also set Gilbert free inside. +5 in Damage.

49. Insist that he gives you a back message. Scream at him as soon as he touches you.

50. Grow a mustache and say you're 'El Mexicano'.

51. Give him a wedgie.

52. Eat a cheese stick with a seductive pose.

53. Make random sex noises whenever he moves.

54. After every sentence say 'Thats what she said.'

55. Insist your a vampire and try to hang on his ceiling upside down. When you fall and get injured, sue him.

56. Eat loudly and/or with your mouth open.

57. Blow a gum bubble out of your nose.

58. Fart is his face.

59. Repeatedly comment on the same thing over and over again.

60. When he's eating pasta, flip the plate into his face.

61. Hum a catchy song that everyone hates.

62. Dress like a whore and tell him your going over to Spain's house for business.

63. Randomly scream a screamo song then start passionately singing a country song halfway during the screaming. Continue switching genres and stay out of tune.

64. Leave a cup of red or dark colored jell-o on his chair and wait for the opportune moment.

65. Pretend to be Jack Sparrow.

66. Randomly start screaming that you're going to die. For good affects, start thrashing on the floor.

67. Try to cut his curl off.

68. Tell him he dropped his pocket or that his socks are untied.

69. Give him a burrito.

70. Tell him you have mastered the language of the llama.

71. Dare him to go a day without swearing.

72. Screech like a bird in his ear.

73. Take him into a public place and scratch your butt. Make sure you get in deep and do it a few times, for good measure.

74. Tell him the coliseum looks like a big vagina.

75. Ignore him.

76. Paint Easter eggs in winter.

77. Poke him repeatedly and tell him 'you're it'.

78. Watch Romeo and Juliet with him, cry all over him and then call a random person and 'confess' love for them.

79. Randomly rant about nothing.

80. Take him to lunch and randomly start screaming.

81. Splash water in his face.

82. Wake him in the middle of the night to check for monsters under your bed.

83. Pretend to be a cowboy and challenge him to a show down at noon.

84. Throw up on him.

85. Tell him you see dead people.

86. Invite a hoard of Fangirls over to his house.

87. Pretend to be a bird and jump off of something and onto his foot.

88. Show him a video of Feliciano and Ludwig making out.

89. Ask him if he's a girl.

90. Make him play chicken with a lamp post.

91. Eat a bagel, like a boss.

92. Who let the dogs out?

94. Oh. Where's 93?

95. You mad bro?

96. Get very off track and gloat about it.

97. Hahahaha.

98. Tell him he looks like a unicorn.

99. Ask him about a zombie apocalypse.

100. Scream about the world going to end.

101. Be an overachiever when in reality you just slacked off and appeared like you did more.


End file.
